ValentineAct
TITTS INCOMING!!! ValentineAct is the username of Warren's "current online girlfriend" according to him and is a love interest to both sir Brony Gamer and MrABasicGamer. Despite the photo, not much is known about ValentineAct other than she is a total Elsword addict (possible Weeaboo), and she likes to sleep with many men boys. ValentineAct is 17 years old and apparently has a fetish for 12 year olds with big Elucidators. She has contacted Warren through many methods like Elsword, Skype, and phone call. Not much is known what goes on during these chats but since sir Brony Gamer has a party on Elsword labeled "The Hentai Party", it's safe to assume nothing good. ValentineAct is considered to be one of the leading catalysts of causing The Most Unnecessary Flame War after it was revealed that she slept with Jacob Yoloson, Warren's long time friend. Pre-sir Brony Gamer Era Before meeting our horny brony, ValentineAct was an avid Elsword player for many years according to a chat screenshot provided by everyone's favorite troll, Skippy Flippy. An estimated guess on how many Elsword players she slept before Warren is around 2 or 3 hundred but there are no sources to prove otherwise. Due to this, she gained the name "Elslut" because of her reputation. Meeting sir Brony Gamer "hay w0nna f0k?!!!?1''"'' -sir Brony Gamer ValentineAct and sir Brony Gamer met officially on August 2nd, 2015 around the time he made his untitled "Webcam video from August 2, 2015 04:17 AM (UTC)" 'video. On chat logs, she revealed to Skippy Flippy and MrABasicGamer himself that she described her first encounter with Warren as "creepy" due to him always requesting boob pics and always asking "Wona fuk??" During the month of September, ValentineAct realized she had fallen in love when sir Brony Gamer bought her a new armor set on Elsword. On November 23rd, 2015. Skippy Flippy reappeared and hacked into his Elsword account to meet with ValentineAct who was online. At first, she thought it was Warren himself but she dismissed it when he wasnt asking for nudes. Skippy sent her the video '"XD best break ever" where sir Brony Gamer drinks a ton of Vodka. Skippy Flippy told her that Warren and MrABasicGamer were gay and that they have sweet anal sex all night and that she should leave them alone. She agreed and ignored Warren for the rest of the week.' ' The Most Unnecessary Flame War On the infamous video "sir Brony Gamer Rant! (who the fuck is this!?)" it was revealed that ValentineAct and MrABasicGamer had sex on Elsword and that Jacob was declaring war on sir Brony Gamer. They even simulated sex in front of him on the online game but that only fueled the fire. On Warren's deleted response video "MrAbasic gamer rant" he said he was gonna murder both Jacob Yoloson and ValentineAct with his big Elucidator replica from the show, "Sword Art Online". She begged sir Brony Gamer to stop but he doesn't listen as usual. In MrABasicGamer's '''"Webcam video sir brony gamer bicth 2015" '''Jacob warned Warren to stay away from ValentineAct, telling her that sir Brony Gamer is a serial rapist, and that he better let him have all the girls he is interested in or else MrABasicGamer would hack his Elfsword and Youtube account. Warren ignored this video as he just sat there playing Roblox. The feud eventually ended and ValentineAct decided to finally block MrABasicGamer on Elsword...probably by persuasion from Warren After The Flame War After the war died down and sir Brony Gamer and MrABasicGamer made amends. ValentineAct finally got back together with that sick brony son of a bitch. Warren said he would buy her some weeaboo cat ears for her Elsword character if he got back together with him. Everything was now going smooth although sir Brony Gamer still requested nudes everyday because he is desperate as fuck. No evidence is shown whether she actually sent him any or not. As of April of 2016, Warren has announced that he and ValentineAct are no longer together